1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for realizing actively luminous illuminated route or track systems using a receptacle profile which is generally U-shaped in cross-section, comprising a base and shanks along the longitudinal edges, with a clamping arrangement integrated in the side retaining shanks for securing a cover strip of an actively luminous illuminated route system, and with a recess for receiving cables and light diodes for realizing the active luminous illuminated route system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is known in general from WO 97/12646 (incorporated herein by reference) and is designed primarily for employment in buildings and ships. In this device, a generally U-shaped receiving profile is employed, in which retaining shanks of various breadths are provided along the edge strip of the base plate. On the short retaining shanks, a notch is formed open towards the other retaining shank. The other broad retaining shank exhibits a crosspiece spaced from the outer edge of the shank, perpendicular to the plane of the retaining shank, and directed towards the notch, and further, on the free end section, a projection extending over the length of the receiving profile. A strip can be inserted in the notch and thereby retained between the crosspiece and the projection. The strip can be comprised of a phosphorescent material or can be a cover-plate for an actively luminous illuminated route system. The recess situated behind this strip serves for receiving cables and light diodes of an actively luminous illuminated route system. In this device it has however been found that a problem-free guidance of the light diodes and actively luminous illuminated route system is only achieved with difficulty, so that the light yield is compromised.
Besides this, this type of device has, when employed in buildings and ships, an optical appearance which clashes with the internal architecture.